


Reverse

by NicNack4U



Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Canon Compliant, Chuck Shurley Is a Whiny Manchild, Chuck Shurley is God, Chuck Shurley is Mentioned and Talked About, Destiel - Freeform, Do Not Post To Another Website, Gen, Implied Relationships, Men of Letters Bunker, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural) Feels, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Vampire Character, Reverse Vampirism, Season/Series 15, Ship Tease, Some Humor, Tumblr Prompt, original episode, samwitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: In the midst of dealing with the aftermath of Chuck's whiny psychopathic manchild temper tantrum, Team Free Will get a surprise call from Jody about an unusual vampire.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hi! 
> 
> My first work in this fandom, and I'm super nervous about it. 
> 
> I hope I've kept everyone as in-character as they possibly are currently in the show right now. 
> 
> And I hope ya'll enjoy reading! :) 
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Even a simple Kudos is very much welcome and appreciated. :)

_**Reverse, Chapter One**_

All was quiet in the Men of Letters bunker. No one knew the right things to say, so they just kept to their own selves, left each other to their own devices and stayed quiet. But they didn't stray too far from each other, just in case they had to send more demons and ghosts back to Hell or Heaven. 

Dean's cell phone ringtone blared loudly, surprising them and making them jump. 

Sharing a confused look with Sam, Dean looked at the caller ID on his phone. 

"It's Jody," Dean then said, sharing his surprise with Sam, Castiel and Rowena. He answered and pressed the speaker on. "Hey, Jody. Been a while."

"Yeah," Jody answered with a heavy, tired sigh. "Been busy. Y'know, hunts and regular police work. Plus, teenagers." 

"Heh," Dean chuckled, looking at his brother in amusement. "Yeah, I know how that goes." 

Sam gave Dean his bitchface as a response and rolled his eyes. "What's up, Jody? I'm guessin' you're not callin' just to say 'Hi.'"

Jody sighed tiredly again. "Oh. No, you're right. I'm callin' 'cause there was talk here in Sioux Falls a few days ago about older teenage girls being sent to the hospital, one right after the other. Somethin' about being bloated up 'cause they're too full of blood."

"Huh," Sam replied, sharing an interested look with Dean and Cas. 

"Yeah, this sounds interestin', Jody. But, what does this have to do with us? How does it sound like us?" Dean wanted to know. 

"A couple of the girls said it was quote-unquote a 'freaky Twilight thing'. Those girls swear up-and-down that they saw fangs on the guy."

"Huh," Sam repeated himself. 

"Yeah," Jody replied. "So, I thought it might be worth checking out. You guys in?" 

"We'll be there," Dean promised. 

"Alright," Jody said. "See you boys in a bit, then." 

After hanging up with Jody, it was decided that Rowena stayed in the bunker just in case something Chuck-related happened. Dean wanted Rowena to watch over Belphegor, but then decided it was best that Belphegor go with them so that he could keep an eye on the demon. 

After saying their goodbyes to Rowena and piling all together in Baby, Belphegor tried to fill the awkward, tense silence with humor. 

"Sooo," he drawled with a smarmy smirk. "Vamps that give blood instead of taking it? What, did Red Cross go outta business during God's hissy fit or somethin'?" 

"Shut up," Dean, Sam and Castiel snapped at him in unison. 

Belphegor raised his hands in defense. "Whoa, hey! Just tryin' to diffuse the tension." 

"Well, we'd prefer it if you didn't," Castiel replied frostily. 

"Fiiiine," the demon sighed in defeat. He crossed his - Jack's- arms and turned his - or rather, Jack's - head towards the window he was sitting next to.

Castiel and Sam shared a look while Dean started to play his mixtape. And that was the only sound in the car until they got to Sioux Falls. 

When they arrived, Jody was happy to see them again and hugs were exchanged. 

"Jack, good to see ya again," Jody smiled brightly. Her smile deflated when she noticed the looks shared between Dean, Cas and Sam. 

"That's not Jack," Dean said with anger. There was anger, sadness and hurt shared all around among them as Dean explained to Jody what happened with God/Chuck and Jack. 

After that, they all piled into the Mills living room to go over a plan on what to do with their new Monster of the Week. 

"I dunno, man. I mean, vampires giving their blood instead of takin' human blood for themselves? Would silver bullets or even a stake work on them?" Dean worried. 

"We gotta try it, Dean," Sam reasoned with a shrug. "I mean, if it works on regular vamps, why not these ones, too?" 

"Sam's right, Dean," Castiel said. He ignored Dean's icy glare aimed at him and continued speaking. "We have to try it. If it doesn't work, then we can try something else." 

"Fine," Dean replied almost petulantly. "Let's go, then." He turned to Jody, walking up to her and smiling politely. 

"Jody, we'll let you know how it went. Thanks for the tip-off." And with that, Dean walked out the door, almost forgetting to not slam it shut. 

Jody looked at Sam and Cas in concern. "What on Earth was that?" 

Sam winced. "Dean's... He's... He's not taking the whole Chuck and Belphegor thing well. I mean, we all aren't, but it's hit Dean pretty hard the most." 

Belphegor raised a brow when he noticed that he was the only one who saw the guilty look on Castiel. Huh, interesting. 

"Well," Jody replied. "I hope things work out better for you boys." 

"Heh, yeah," Sam said. "Us, too. See ya, Jody. And don't forget to call us again if you need us. Or just say 'Hi.'"

"You bet'cha," Jody smiled as she gave Sam and Cas hugs. 

Once Team Free Will (plus Belphegor-in-Jack's-body) all piled back into Baby, the thick and awkward silence from before returned. Not helped by Dean refusing to play his usual music. 

Belphegor tried again to break the tension, but they weren't having it. 

"Say one more word, I swear," Dean threatened him between clenched teeth. "I will throw you outta this car, regardless of the facts that: One, you stole our dead son's body, and Two, we kinda still need you to stick around. You might come in handy when it comes time to kill Chuck. So until then, I suggest you shut your piehole and be as less annoying as possible while we save the world. Again." 

Belphegor silently raised a sassy brow while holding his hands up in defense and went back to staring out the window. 

Dean sighed in agitation, ignoring the exasperated and worried looks that Sam and Cas were sharing. 

Thankfully, they reached town without further interruptions from the demon currently in Jack's body. 

They decided collectively as a group - minus Belphegor, because they didn't care about his opinions - that they would stop at the nearest place to interview a few people about the goings-on in town.

The nearest place just happened to be a quaint diner that was themed as a throwback to the 1950's. 

"Ugh," Dean winced. "I hope the inside isn't as cutesy and cliched as the outside is. And they better have good burgers." 

As it turned out, the inside was just as much as an overdone cliche as the outside was. 

"Mm," Dean grunted hungrily. He talked with his mouth full of food, much to the disgust-slash-amusement of his companions. 

"Dude," Sam shook his head with a smile and tried not to wince. "Man, c'mon." 

"What?" Dean shrugged innocently. "You know how much I love a good burger, even while we're workin'." He took another huge bite and moaned happily. "These burgers are freakin' awesome, man."

"Whatever," Sam replied. "Can we get back to talkin' about the case?" 

"Yes, we need to ask these people if they've seen anything or anyone strange," Cas nodded with Sam in agreement. 

"Ugh, fine," Dean thew down his sandwhich and rolled his eyes. "Sam, you and Cas go ask around. I'll stay put and baby-sit Crowley Jr., here." 

They agreed and took off. 

Belphegor smirked at Dean, lifting a cocky brow at him. "Trouble in paradise between you and the angel, I see." 

Dean wordlessly gave the other his best death glare. 

"I don't hear a denial," the demon sing-songed. 

Dean turned back to his food and tried to ignore the demon who was wearing his son's face. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They plan, they gank vamps, they drink whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. 
> 
> Takes Episode 2 "Raising Hell" into account. 
> 
> And it's a little bit rushed, I know. I'm sorry! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this fic anyway.
> 
> :)

****

* * *

_ **** _

** _ Reverse: Chapter 2_ **

* * *

** **

_We are._

_We are. _

_We are. _

_"You asked 'What about any of this is real?'. We are. We are, Dean." _

_We are._

_We are._

_We are. _

Cas' words kept swimming around and round in circles in Dean's mind, over and over again. 

And Dean was taking those words to heart, really he was. But, he still couldn't help but worry. 

He couldn't help but feel doubt and second-guess, and analyze. 

Was it really all worth it?

Did the fact that he, Sam and Castiel saved countless people over the years and ganked countless beings of the supernatural really even matter, in the end?

Were his feelings for Lisa even real? And his paternal feelings for her son Ben? 

And Cas... 

_Especially _Cas. 

Was all of it real? Or was it all just because Chuck wrote the story of his life that way? 

Are him and Castiel even real? 

_We are._

_We are._

_We are. _

Cas' words echo inside his head like a drum, and he was getting a headache from second-guessing reality. 

Dean shook his head. _C'mon, man. Focus. Get your head in the game. ... Did I just quote High School Musical? What the Hell? _

Dean shook his head again and did his best to focus on the latest hunt.

Vampires that give blood instead of taking it. 

Dean shook his head a third time before Belphegor sighed loud enough to make Dean almost jump out of his own skin. 

Oh. Right. His dead surrogate son's body was stolen by an annoying-ass demon. 

Dealing with Belphegor made him actually miss Crowley. 

"Listen," Belphegor said. "I get it; you don't like me. And I'm cool with that, 'cause you also know that you need me - "

"For now," Dean interrupted him with a pointed glare. 

" - for now," Belphegor acknowledged with a small nod. "But, this whole thing you got goin' on: the second-guessong yourself and reality thing. Man, you really gotta cut that out. 'Cause... you need my help saving the world."

He raised an eyebrow at Dean, silently daring him to disagree. 

"Whatever," Dean replied. "Just... be quiet, alright? It's none of your business." 

Belphegor opened his mouth to shoot a snarky comment when the sound of the bell on top of the diner's door rang loudly, alerting them to the fact that Sam and Cas returned.

"Finally," Dean exhaled in relief. "OK, what d'we got?"

"No one's heard or seen anything weird going on, but this one girl had a friend who died recently," Sam reported to Dean. "Said that she thinks it might've been our vamp. We asked around at the hospital, and they said they couldn't figure out why the bodies were 'looking like they were full of helium,' those are the doc's words, by the way."

"I then suggested that we take a look at the masolieum. Sam wanted to just go ahead and get it done, but I disagreed and told him to wait to see if you wanted to come with us," Cas looked at Dean as he spoke. 

Sam and Belphegor shared a look of exasperation and knowing. They smirked and tried to hold in their laughter as Dean and Cas turned to glare at them in unison. 

"Shut up," Dean snapped.

"Jerk," Sam replied.

"Bitch," Dean shot back at him with a playful smirk. 

"Okay," he said, slapping the table once and leaning against it to help him stand up. His legs were starting to cramp up from sitting down for so long. 

"Let's go gank us some vamps." 

Which ended up not taking all that long to do, and it was easy. Almost too easy. 

In fact, it was so easy that it made them all wonder if Chuck set their hunt up that way. 

Turns out, their new kind of vampires were hiding out in plain sight in a local building that was a mix of bar/pub/day club/nightclub. 

And, as it turns out and just so happened, both a stake and silver bullets were enough to gank them for good. 

Later, when they got back to the bunker, they all wondered why that hunt was so easy. 

Sam, Dean and Cas all went back and forth on theories, while Belphegor was of course as little help as possible and was just there to make sassy, smart-aleck comments. 

"Ach, you boys are wonderin' too hard at this," Rowena said. "Just take yer win for what it is, and celebrate in your victory. After all, we don't know where Chuck is or what he'll do next." 

She smiled at them all, leting her gaze linger a little longer on Sam. 

"Best to have a small win while we can get 'em. Now, Dean, how 'bout you poor us all summat whiskey, eh?" 


End file.
